


Completamente enamorado

by Panditory



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Stephen Strange Loves Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark young
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panditory/pseuds/Panditory
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio estaba en estado de coma producto de una golpiza propinada al salvar a una persona. Antony Stark era su boleto para el prestigio seguro.La segunda vez que se encontró con esos bonitos ojos fue en la sala de emergencias, por un golpe que si bien no fuera un niño rico heredero de Industrias Stark no hubiese atendido.La tercera vez, fue cuando por un ¿error? se lastimó la mano con la puerta de su convertible plateado.La cuarta vez...  la quinta.... ¿cuantas veces el acoso iba continuar?





	Completamente enamorado

_Dr. Strange a urgencias_

Había finalizado otra exitosa cirugía, esta vez de la hija de un Senador que presentaba un coágulo en el cerebro, cuando el llamado en el alto parlante le hizo fruncir el ceño, arrugar los labios y soltar un cansino suspiro. Todo era perfecto en sus días, hasta que la molesta voz de la enfermera Collins hacía de las suyas cada dos o tres días si bien le iba.

—Termine aquí. Suturen, seguiremos monitoreando su evolución.

Saliendo del quirófano se quitó el cubre bocas y procedió a retirar los guantes de látex de una forma agresiva. Lavó sus manos tratando de calmarse y tomó un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de controlar su creciente mal humor.

_Dr. Strange a Urgencias_

Vestido con su uniforme azul comenzó la carrera hacia el lugar en donde le necesitaban entre más rápido terminará con ese asunto mejor sería; Palmer se encontraba recargada en la entrada de Emergencias. Al ver a su compañero tan molesto no tardo en imaginarse cuál era la razón de tal comportamiento. Siguió a Strange hasta que una de las enfermeras le indico que un paciente al fondo le esperaba.

—¿Y que fue esta vez joven Stark?

El chico sentado a la camilla se levantó ampliando una coqueta sonrisa al ver a su persona favorita.

—Me torci la muñeca... No se cómo pasó, pero el dolor es insoportable.

Señalo su extremidad hinchada y con la piel de un tono purpura obscuro, mientras batía sus muy largas pestañas repetidas veces. Sonrió ampliamente al notar como Strange le miraba como si le quisiera asesinar, amaba ver esa expresión en el rostro del mayor. Enojado se miraba tan guapo.

—Yo me encargo Stephen, vuelve te necesitan allí adentro.

Christine le miro con una sonrisa leve provocando que Stark frunciera el ceño molesto, como odiaba a esa doctorcilla tonta ¿Por qué tenía que interferir entre ambos?

—Mi padre dijo que el Dr. Strange debía hacerse cargo de mí. El prometió hacerlo...

El mencionado siseo una maldición en voz baja, cuando Howard Stark se presentó esa noche, con su hijo golpeado brutalmente y en estado comatoso se prometió atender al muchacho en todo lo que necesitara. Tampoco es que fuera un estúpido, los Stark eran multimillonarios y él solo atendía casos que le llevaran a la fama como el gran neurocirujano que era. Claro que jamás imagino las consecuencias de aquellas palabras, se había echado la soga al cuello literalmente.

Frente a él, se encontraba el molesto, pero bien parecido heredero de Industrias Stark, un joven de 20 años de edad, con un ego increíble y mil maneras de fastidiar a la gente. Era arrogante y grosero, principalmente con su compañera Christine que culpa no tenia de nada. Podía notar el repudio de Stark hacía la mujer y eso lo ponía de malas, él gustaba de Palmer mientras ese mocoso estaba convirtiendo su casi concretada relación en un desastre.

—Señor Stark, por si lo olvidó soy un neurocirujano y mi tiempo no es para desperdiciarse por motivos insignificantes. No su enfermera personal, Palmer se encargará de atenderle y después se irá a su casa, no le quiero aquí.

Antony se levantó de golpe al notar como la mencionada doctora y archienemiga se acercaba con una venda junto con otros utensilios para atenderle mientras Strange se retiraba con su porte elegante y sofisticado ganándose miradas soñadoras de enfermeras y pacientes.

—Joven Stark por favor, deme su mano para curarle -Christine le dedico una sonrisa tímida tratando de transmitirle un poco de confianza.

—Déjame en paz

El menor se bajó de un salto de la camilla mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia la salida, fue una mala idea hacerse el tonto hiriéndose mientras construía un prototipo de armamento. Solo se había ganado un dolor punzante y un par de días en estado de reposo. No le daría el gusto a la chica tonta de tocar sus muy preciadas manos, cómo odiaba a esa mujer.

 

...

Stephen había concluido otra cirugía exitosa como siempre, una lista de pacientes con recuperaciones milagrosas habían pasado por sus manos. Salió del hospital para tomar un poco de aire fresco, después de diez horas en el quirófano le apetecía relajarse de su ajetreado día.

Tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba en una de las jardineras frente al hospital, tomo una buena cantidad de aire llenando sus pulmones del vital elemento que soltó unos segundos después en una fuerte exhalación. Momentos así de paz y tranquilidad eran muy escasos en su situación actual.

—¡Dr. Strange!

Adiós al hermoso momento que estaba pasando, era muy tarde para retomar sus pasos y volver casi corriendo al hospital para encerrarse en el quirófano. Frente a él se encontraba Antony Stark, con una sonrisa coqueta y una mirada chispeante. ¿Ese muchacho no entendía de negativas? ¿Que no se rendía? No tenía ningún sentimiento afectivo por él y era más que evidente.

—Buenas noches, te ves fatigado -El muchacho tomo asiento a su lado, Strange se removió inquieto al sentir su cercanía y se corrió un par de centímetros dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No es muy tarde para que este fuera de su casa? -la sonrisita petulante que soltó el menor provocó que Vicent alzará una ceja sin entender que era lo gracioso.

—Por supuesto, pero es una obviedad que cuento con vigilancia 24 horas mi querido doctor, nada puede pasarme... otra vez -Stark señaló un auto negro estacionado en la acera con un alto y fornido hombre que le esperaba recargado sobre la carrocería. —solo vine a dejar un encargo y me voy. Tú lo has dicho, es muy tarde para que este fuera de casa. Así que toma.

Strange recibió una bolsa en sus manos, el contenido estaba caliente. —¿Y esto es?

—Tu cena, estoy seguro que no has tenido tiempo de probar alimento. Siempre trabajando tan duro. -Tony le guiñó el ojo coquetamente —Es de tu restaurante favorito. Nos vemos mañana.

—Ni se te ocurra Stark, ya me cansé de decirte que no regreses -el medico ya estaba cansado de la actitud acosadora del muchacho, pero no encontraba maneras de hacérselo entender.

—Aún así vendré todos los días para verte. No me extrañes.

El chico emprendió un breve trote alejándose de él, no sin antes girarse para agitar su mano en señal de despedida y continuar su camino hacia el auto que le esperaba en la acera. Otra miradita discreta más a la espalda del doctor que ingresaba nuevamente al hospital después de ingresar dentro del vehiculo y este arranco a toda velocidad. Sabía que parecía una colegiala enamorada, pero ese hombre le hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez que era imposible darle una explicación científica a lo que obviamente era amor.

Su primer recuerdo relacionado con él fue cuando abrió los ojos después de pasar tres meses en el hospital, producto de la golpiza que unos hombres le propinaron cuando intentaron asaltar a una mujer mayor y él como buen samaritano la defendió, todo lo peor se lo llevó él pero había válido la pena, esa mujer no tenía la culpa de que tantos bandidos estuvieran en las calles sin que nadie hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Regresando al tema de Strange, su mirada era de un color indescifrable, su perfecto rostro y esa genuina preocupación por su estado de salud. Era simplemente encantador. Encajaba perfectamente en sus gustos. Luego vino el desencanto por conocer que toda esa atención era producto de sus millones y la fama que estaba ganando el neurocirujano por atenderle, pero ni eso pudo frenar los sentimientos amorosos que brotaron hacia el doctor.

Stephen Vicent Strange era su reciente perdición, claro estaba la línea había sido marcada por el medico cuando se percató que las atenciones dadas por el hijo único y heredero de Howard Stark eran producto de un interés romántico hacia su persona. No podía llamarlo por su nombre ni tratarlo como su igual, siempre serian médico y paciente, aunque en ese entonces no había dicho nada de no aparecerse casualmente en su trabajo y de vez en cuando invitarle a salir. 

Tenía la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos llegarían a Stephen y serían correspondidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi ego desquiciado en un fanfic donde Tony es menor que Strange OuO


End file.
